BROKEN HEARTS
by wolfgil101
Summary: Ok, so I don’t hold many grudges, but I have a right to be mad right? I mean he did break my heart.I know I shouldn’t let my fear of him leaving again get in the way but I just can’t shake the feeling.YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT THESE CHAR. DONT BELONG TO ME!
1. Love Triangle Deepins

* * *

**BELLAS POV**

Ok, so I don't hold many grudges, but I have a right to be mad right? I mean he did break my heart. I know I shouldn't let my fear of him leaving again get in the way but I just can't shake the feeling.

"Hey Bells, what do you have planned today?" Charlie said as I walked down the stairs.

"Nothing much, I might go down to La Push and hang out with Jacob" I said as I grab a bowl and some cereal. I couldn't see Edward because he was hunting. After the feelings I just had I don't think spending time with him right now wasn't such a good idea.

"That's a great idea. You haven't spent a lot of time with Jake since _he_ came back." Charlie made a face at the last part.

"Well I guess I should get going." I said as I went up stairs to get dressed. When I closed my bedroom door I saw a dark figure run across my room out of the corner of my eye. I could only guess who that could be. If it was really him then I would have to do this sooner then I wanted to.

"I thought you were hunting?" I asked as I turned around to face _him_.

**EDWARDS POV**

How did she know it was me? I guess I am not as slick as I like to think. Why does she look sad? Does she not want me to be here? I really hate not being able to read her thoughts. I wonder if she is mad at me for leaving. I know she said that she could never be made at me, but even if she doesn't realize that she's bad I can feel it. There's a strange sensation at the back of my head like something mad is about to happen. "Hello Bella." I greeted her. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. The feeling in the back of my head is tingling now.

"We have to talk." Bella said as she released her hold on me to go sit down. What was she talking about? You never say those words to your boyfriend….unless…no I won't even think about that. She wouldn't leave me.

**BELLAS POV**

Oh no, why did I have to use those words. He just froze. He's not even breathing. I can't do this now I have to have some time, a few days at least. I have to talk to Jake about this. He's my best friend he'll understand. Ok so what should he talk about now that I couldn't talk about that? "I wasn't expecting to see you until later tonight." I started. He was still frozen. "Yea sorry, we left early so we could get back in time for school." Why was he apologizing?

"Oh, well I kind of made plans to go see Jake down at La Push." He finally unfroze and came sat next to me. "Ok well I guess I will see you tonight then?" It was more of a question then anything. So I was going to talk to Jake about it today and see what he says. "Are you mad at me?" I had to ask I mean I would still go even if he was but I still wanted to know.

"No I'm not mad at you, but I don't like you going over there." He said with a straight face. I knew that he didn't like the fact that my best friend is a werewolf but he'll have to get use to that. So I kissed him good bye and he was out of my window before I could catch my breath from the kiss.

**JACOBS POV**

I just got off the phone with Bella and she is going to come down to see me. She says she has something very important to talk to me about. After the kiss we had when Victoria came to kill her with a bunch of new vampires, I thought she would never want to see me again. She had said she loved me, but she loved _Edward_ more so I thought that would be the end of our friendship. The _vampire_ had won. But now she wanted to talk to me, but what about? I was passing back and forth for what seemed like forever when I heard the sound of Bella's truck. I ran out side faster then any human should because I was anxious to hear what the beautiful Bella had to say.

**BELLAS POV**

I looked at the door of the Blacks house and all of a sudden Jacob was standing there with a wary look on his face. We hadn't talked since I told him I loved him after we kissed…for the second time…and that time I kissed him back instead of punching him in the face. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to know if I had changed my mind about the whole Edward/Jake/Bella triangle that was going on. I couldn't know for sure because now that I knew that I loved Jake more then just friends and I was scared that Edward was going to leave again I didn't know what was going on. So I just got out of the truck and ran up to the pouch because it was raining again. "Hey Jake." I greeted as I ran up to him.

"Hi, Bella, do you want to come in." he asked as I walked though the door.

"So what have you been up to." I started with small talk. I didn't know how to say what I had to so I thought it would just come to me. But it hasn't yet so I started with the small talk. He smiled at me with the warm smile of a werewolf and a chill went up my spine. "You know, same old same old. What have you been up to?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"Nothing much, just a lot of homework." I took a seat on the small couch in the small living area. "And a lot of sunny days" he finished and came to sit next to me. He handed me a towel to dry off with. "Thanks and yes there have been a lot of sunny day. But I really haven't noticed to much." I lied casually. He always saw through my lies and he just laughed, but not a humorous laugh.

**JACOBS POV**

I had to laugh at the way she just lied like it was nothing. I missed her so much. I love her and she loves me. That used to be enough but these days dead people had to get in the way. I _hate_ vampires with a passion. "I have missed you Bells." I said without thinking. I know she didn't want to know that I have been hurting and lonely with her gone. Ever since that leach has come back she never sees me like she used to. "I miss you too, Jake" I could tell that she meant it. I don't know why she wants to start with small talk but I didn't so I had to speed things up. I could tell she wasn't going to like that but what could she really do I mean I am a werewolf and she is just a mere human I smiled at the fact that I was much better then a human, but then again I could never ever hurt Bella. I would die if I lost control and hurt her. I don't understand how Sam could live with himself after what he did to his soul mate? "So what brings you all the way down here?" I asked clearing my head of the thought of me ever hurting the one person in my life I live for. "Oh nothing much just you know, thought I should talk to my best friend about the fact that I was in love with him." WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!!!

**BELLAS POV**

"So what brings you all the way down here?" Jacob asked as he shook his head clearing his mind of something

"Oh nothing much just you know, thought I should talk to my best friend about the fact that I was in love with him." I said in a matter of fact way. I didn't know how to word it so I just said it without thinking… like I always do. I turned to read his face that his mouth was wide open and his eyes were just as wide. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh so you just decide to kiss me and expect me to have no feelings about it?" I asked as he started to regain his self control back. Ok so I knew that he knew I would have some feelings about it, but he never guessed that I would say them out loud or to that extreme of feelings. I guess he looks relieved. But I thought he knew already?

**JACOBS POV**

I knew she felt like that but I never knew she would say them out loud I mean she loves the bloodsucker and would never admit to him that she loved someone else. Could they not be as close since he left? Does she doubt his love or her love towards him? She seemed so sure of his love when they were together before he left her. "No I know you love me I just didn't know you could say it out loud." I looked at her and smiled knowing that now that she said it out loud it made it even more true not that is wasn't before. I just like to hear her lovely voice say that she loved me and not that _vampire_. I knew that she still had feelings for the leach but knowing that he's not the only one that she thinks about brings an even bigger smile to my face.

**BELLAS POV**

He was not smiling _my Jacob's_ smile he was smiling the werewolf _smug_ smile and it made me wonder what he was thinking about. I suddenly knew how Edward felt when he couldn't read my mind. I knew that even if Jacob was a werewolf that there was _my Jake_ in there somewhere. I could live with the fact that Jacob was a werewolf if I could live with fact that Edward was a vampire. I just didn't know which one to choose. I loved Edward….but there was always going to be the voice in the back or sometimes in the front of my head telling me he left once why wouldn't he do it again, if he got bored. And then there is Jacob who has never left me, but can easily lose control and I end up looking like Emily, but I knew even If I did look like that he would never leave me, he needs me as much as I needed him. "Look I don't know how to say this and I don't even know if I want to say this so just listen and don't interrupt me." He looked shocked but he kept the smile on his face. "I can't live without you and you know this. You were there when I was broken and even though you knew I was always with you when we were hanging out together you always pulled me back together at least enough to look like I wasn't dead. You are the one that held me when I had no one else. You are the one to love me when there was nothing to love. You are the one who loved me when I loved someone else. You are the one who I turned to when I had on one else. And you are the only one I want to be with for always and forever Jacob Black I love you." For the first time since I started I looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at me with love in his eyes and _my_ smile on his face. He took me in his arms and gave me a hug that would have meant we were close before but know just meant that I was supposed to be there. He didn't say anything and I didn't want to ruin the moment so we just sat there like that for what seemed like forever and I never wanted it to end when all of a sudden he looked down at me and said, "I love you too Bella." And that was all that was said until the sun went down and the full moon came up. "I don't want to leave." I said without thinking…again. "Then don't" Jake said in a whisper.

* * *

REVIEWS EQUAL UPDATES..THX 


	2. Living Without My Soul

**BELLAS POV**

I had to tell Edward that I was leaving him.

Now that I think about it I have never broken up with someone? What was I going to say? I needed help and in more than one area and I needed Jake to come with me. If there is anything I regret it was the fact that I needed Jake to come with me when I broke up with the one person that I thought I needed in order to live. But clearly I could live without him I mean I had before, with the help of Jake. If Jake was there I could do this. I just had to find out how to word my feelings and thoughts. "Jake I need you to come with me. " I said after the long silences.

**JACOBS POV**

I knew she needed my support but I didn't think she actually needed me there with her. Of course I would go but I don't know how well this was going to work out. A mad vampire is unpredictable but a mad vampire mixed with a broken vampire was going to be hard to control.

"Sure umm…do you want me in the same room when you tell him." I couldn't help but shiver. I knew that this meant war, and you better believe I am going to fight for my Bella with all that is in me.

"Good. He is waiting for me at my house." She said as she got up from the couch and my hold on her.

"What? Why is he waiting for you?"

"Because we are..or were suppose to hang out tonight."

"Oh, does he know what's coming?"

**BELLAS POV**

I couldn't be sure if he knew. Knowing Alice she couldn't see this convocation, but could see me telling Edward, she just couldn't see Jake coming with me. "I don't know for sure. We shouldn't keep him waiting. He doesn't like me being here so he might be a little anxious." I said as we ran to my truck…. Well I ran and Jake walked fast. When we got to my truck Jake was in front of me in less then a blink of an eye.

"Let me drive please." He asked as I looked up at him through the rain.

**JACOBS POV**

"Why?" she asked turning her head so she wouldn't get any more rain on her face. She looked so cute when she was confused. I couldn't help but smile as I bent down to brush my lips across hers.

"Because I drive faster and I have been waiting for this moment since your prom two years ago." I smiled at her blush. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe this was finally happening to me. I took the keys from her and watched her make her way to the passenger side. I could see the look on her face. I knew she was thinking of what she was about to do. I only hope she doesn't change her mind. I don't know what I would do if I lost her to that _vampire_ again. I looked at her again when we were almost there and she was looking at me.

**BELLAS POV**

Wow. He looks to sad. I wish he would stop shaking. I knew what he was thinking. He was afraid that I would look at Edward and all the things that I had said to him wouldn't matter. He was wrong. He is the one that I can't live without. He was my heart now. I knew I couldn't leave him. He was always there for me and I couldn't leave him after I already said I would stay. When I looked out of the window again I saw we had stopped in front of my house. I saw that my dad wasn't home and saw that Edward was.

**EDWARDS POV.**

OH MY GOD! If there is a God he hates me. I can't believe what I'm hearing from this weremut. How could he take _my Bella? _I was growling before I could control it. Why is he here? I can't think straight. NO! He can't take _her_. Maybe he was just wishing. I had to hear it from her. I couldn't hear it from some filthy _dog_! **SHE CAN'T LEAVE **_**ME**_!

I know I deserve this, but I knew that this might happen I just watched her step out of the truck and walk over to where I stood motionless. Oh no not happening, not happening NOT HAPPENING. I yelled at her in side of my head. "Hey Edward" she said in a wary voice. WHY ME!!! I thought as they walked up to the porch were I was standing. I couldn't say anything. I was just growling and looking from her to him and back again.

**JACOBS POV**

Why is this leech growling at _my Bella_? I couldn't help but to growl back. He was not going to hurt my love ever _again_. It pained me to see her broken last time and I knew even though she's the one leaving , she is going to be really hurt for quite some time.

**BELLAS POV**

On no they both are growling now. Oh my God what have I done. Why did I bring Jake into the middle of this? Edward was leaning forward and so was Jake. Oh my God what am I going to do!!!! I know Edward read his mind and now knows everything, but I still had to say it out loud

"Umm…." I didn't know how to start…yet again. I hope I can just say what I feel, but I'm not sure at this point. It hurt me to see such sadness in Edward's eyes. I knew I had to end this the right way. I think I could let him down easy but how easy could it be. When we both knew that I would break his heart. I sighed and started at the beginning. "Look Edward…..we both knew this was going to happen…." I looked down at the ground not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. "You knew I couldn't trust you after you left me."

I chanced a look up at his eyes and he was no longer growling….or breathing. He was frozen….again. I can't do this. I started to cry. I ran into his arms. He caught me and just held me. After a couple minutes I could speak again. I took a step back and let my hands drop to my sides. "I'm sorry love, this isn't going to work. I hate to do this to you but you left me with no other choice. You know I will always love you but I'm afraid I could never trust you again…" I looked up at him and knew I had just broken his heart. I took a deep breath and before I knew it he was gone… I cried for what seemed like forever. When I stopped I realized I was in my room and the sun was coming up. It all came back to me _once I realized that Edward was gone forever…I turned around and saw Jake and could not stop crying. Then Jake carried me to my room effortlessly. He stayed with me until I fell asleep. _

**JACOBS POV**

I could feel her heart break when she said those words to _him_. I knew the second her heart broke for him and I hated it. She didn't need that _bloodsucker_ when she had _me_. I laid her down on her bed and laid there until I heard her breathing even indicating that she had fallen asleep. I waited awhile to listen to her talk in her sleep. She said that she was sorry and that she loved me. And then I left with a smile on my face for I knew she was mine

* * *

REVIEWS EQUAL UPDATEz ..THX!! 


	3. Healing Love

**JACOBS POV**

I was glad that I had her all to myself, but I felt bad that she was so broken _still. _It has been two weeks since she broke up with the bloodsucker.

I am at her house everyday, and since Charlie found out about their break up, Bella has not had a coiffure, so I stay until she falls asleep, just holding her in my arms. When she stops talking in her sleep I climb down the stairs and head home, at a run. I had a lot on my mind so when I got to my house and in the door I was surprised that my dad wasn't there. I wonder where he could be at this hour. He is most likely at the Clearwater 's. I went back to my room to lie on my bed thinking again.

I don't like the fact that she feels like she has to say sorry every night. I want her to feel like she can move on and have a normal relationship…well at least be in a relationship with someone that doesn't want her blood as much as he wants her body, mind, and soul.

I thought I could do more then just sit around holding her, waiting for her to open up, at least to me. I knew I had to give her space and time. When I looked at her she was empty, her smile- empty, her thoughts- empty, her hugs- empty, her kisses- empty

I would wait for eternity just to see her whole again!

**BELLAS POV**

I know Jacob can see through me. He always could see me. The me inside hidden from everyone else. He sees the real me. I thought we were just really good friends, you know like brother and sister….but I feel something way different. I want to be way more then brother and sister. I knew he always wanted more, and now…well after we kissed, the second time, I want to be more.

I knew I was in love with him, and so did he. So why was it so hard to get past Edward? Why did I keep pushing Jake away? I know he will always be there waiting for me to heal, waiting for me to come to him. He waited with open arms. Knowing I will soon realize that he was the one I wanted. He was the one I needed.

I knew that was true. For crying out loud, I told him how I felt. That just didn't go away overnight. So why am I still morning over Edward? I knew I was never going to see him again and so I promised myself that I would never think about Edward Cullen again

**JACOBS POV**

I wait downstairs for her to wake up. She was out of school and I was skipping today. My dad really didn't care too much knowing I was with Bella. "Good morning Bells," I greeted my love with a smile

"Good morning, Jake." She said with feeling this time.

I couldn't believe my own ears. Could they betray me so? No, this had to be _my Bella_ finally. She jumped down the stairs with joy in her eyes, love in her voice as she said my name, and above all else life. She's finally alive. Though she had fooled everyone but I, saying she was fine after the break up, I knew better.

I smiled a real smile the first time in two weeks. I knew now that we could start our life together, no strings, she knew my secret and expected so I didn't have to worry about holding anything in.

As Bella walked down the last step she tripped. I laughed as I quickly caught her in my arms. Oh how good it felt to have my _soul mate_ in my arms.

**BELLAS POV**

I left all my worries behind me as I bounced down the stairs. "Good morning, Jake." I greeted my love. He smiled up at me, my smile. As I got lost in his smile I missed the last step and fell. I was waiting for the hard floor but instead I felt a warm embrace. I smiled at the fact that this was the fist time I heard Jakes laugh in quite some time. He just held me like there was no tomorrow. "What do we have planned?" I asked as he released all of me except my hand, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. I was use to eating alone but it was nice for once that some else ate breakfast as well

He made some eggs and cheese sandwiches for both of us, and then sat down next to me, always with a smile on his face. "We could go back to my place and ride the bikes?" He turned it to a question in the end. I didn't know why but I didn't question it.

"That will be so much fun. I can't wait, and when did you learn how to cook?" I asked.

"I live with a guy in a wheelchair, how do you think I learned?" he looked at me with a smile so I knew he was just playing. I couldn't help myself I had to laugh. It felt good just to laugh with no care in the world. I like the fact that I could just be a kid around Jake.

**JACOBS POV**

I loved to hear her laugh. It's the sound I live for. I know I sound crazy but that's how you are suppose to sound when you're in love and I'm way more than in love. _My love is healed. _

**

* * *

**

**a/n sry that the chapter was so sort it was just a little about how Bella got over Edward and in a future chapter you find out how Edward deals with the pain hope u like this chap R&R plz!!!**


	4. A Day At The Black's

**JACOBS POV**

I waited while she ate her breakfast. As a werewolf I do a lot of things faster then before like eat. After she was done with her food we walked outside. She only tripped on the first step because I carried her down the rest before she caught her breath from the fall. I asked for the keys when we were at her truck. I wanted to run there but she wanted to bring her truck just in case Charlie came home early, which lately he has been, then he will know she's out and not worry as much. She was always the thinker between us. This made me love her even more. "Can I please drive?" she asked as she got out her keys.

"Why I'm a much faster driver and I wanted to run." I tried to sound hurt.

"Exactly it was my idea to drive so I should drive." She turned around after kissing me on the cheek and went over to the driver's side leaving me speechless. Once we got on the road it was about 30 minutes to my house and with Bella driving it was about 45. I watched her the whole time. She glanced my way a couple of times, which made the truck swerve a little, which made me laugh a lot.

When we finally got to my house my dad was there and waiting for us on the porch which was never a good sign. I looked at Bella and the look on her face told me that she didn't think it was a good sign either. I took her face in my hands so she was looking at me and gave her a kiss to tell her everything was ok.

**BELLAS POV**

When we got to Jakes house, after what felt like forever of driving, Jakes father was sitting on the porch in his wheelchair. I looked at Jake and knew that we were thinking the same thing. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I was busy trying to remember to breathe when all too soon the kiss was over and Jake was out of the door and holding open mine before I could gather my thoughts again. "For someone who has never kissed anyone before me you sure know what you're doing." I smiled up at him. He just laughed and helped me out of the truck.

We walked up to the house waiting to hear what Billy had to say. "Hey Billy, how are you today?" I tried to not sound so worried, and I think he bought it. But I knew Jake could see right though it.

**JACOBS POV**

"Hey Billy, how are you today?" Bella said trying to act casual but I could see right through it. Looking at my father I could see he bought it, or acted like he did. He smiled and I knew he was acting. "Just fine, and yourself?" why was he being so formal? It was not like him. I wonder if this was werewolf business or was this something new. "Umm, Jake can I talk to you for a minute alone.

**BILLYS POV**

"Just fine and yourself?" I asked trying to match her casual tone not sure if she was putting on an act or not. I looked at Jake and saw that he wondered why I was waiting for them. I had to talk to my boy alone so I wouldn't scare Bella. "Umm Jake can I talk to you for a minute alone?" I could tell that Bella wanted to know what I needed to tell Jake but she couldn't know until I talked to Jake and he talked to Sam to see it is ok. I didn't want to worry her but as I looked back at her I could tell that it was too late. Jake kissed her and walked in the house pushing me.

**BELLAS POV**

I wanted to go in with them I didn't like not being a part of something that I know involves me. I knew it was something to do with either the vamps I know or the werewolves I know. I can't just sit here and let them leave me. Before I could say anything Jake kissed me and before I knew it yet again he was gone and leaving me to have my doubts about what was going on, because I knew something was going on.

**JACOBS POV**

I knew that Bella was not going to like that my dad was going to talk to me alone because if I knew Bella and I did I knew she was going to think is was about her and that we meaning the werewolf pack were going to put themselves in danger to protect her. If she only knew how fun it was to track down bloodsuckers and kill them, but no matter how many times or how many different ways tell I her she will always think we are in danger. I sighed and bent down to kiss her and then quickly went into the house with my dad so I could clear my head. Her kisses always left me dazed. Even if I kiss her first, once she gets over the shock of my kiss she kisses back and I can taste the love in her kisses. "What's going on?" I asked trying to clear my head once again. My dad turned around to face me and sighed. That was the clue I knew this was another werewolf case.

**BILLYS POV **

By the way Jake looked at me after I sighed I knew I gave it away. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it but it was too important to let it sound like no big deal. "Jake I want you to promise me something can you do that with out question?" I asked knowing that he would not question me, his father, because he knew I had a plan and that he was going to go talk to Sam so he just nodded his agreement waiting for me to continue. "I went to go visit the Clearwater 's this morning to see how they were doing with two werewolves in the house, I know what its like to have just one so I can imagine two." I said with a laugh and my son just looked at me wondering were this was going. He had his head cocked to the side a trait he picked up after becoming a werewolf. My face got serious and I started again. "When I got there Sam was there with Paul and Quil waiting for me to get there so they can tell me to tell you that there are new vampires coming." I looked up at him and he still had his head cocked.

**JACOBS POV**

My dad was not making any sense. Why was he telling me about his trip to the Clearwater 's house? I didn't say anything the second time he looked up at me he was reading the expressions on my face not waiting for me to answer so I just stood in the middle of our kitchen and waited for him to get to his point. He took a deep breath yet again and started, his voice was in a whisper only could hear. "Sam said that five of them are coming." Once I heard five my mouth dropped. There has never been that many vampires come to 'visit' our parts. In fact I have never heard of any thing bigger then three except the Cullen's family. I looked down at my dad and saw why he wanted to tell me alone my hands were clinched to the ends of the table and the wood crumpled to the floor in dust. I vaguely heard my dad's voice, "Calm down son. You're howling like an idiot." I heard him roll of to me, I always loved how he accepted who I was and was not afraid. I took a deep breath and calmed my shacking down. I went to the refrigerator and bent down beside it to get the broom and dust pan. I was getting use to sweeping up after my little out bursts which was not a good sign. I had to learn how to handle things better than a little puppy for everyone's sake.

**BELLAS POV**

I head Jakes howling about five minutes after they went inside to talk. I jumped up off the step I was sitting on and almost fell when someone caught me. For a minute I thought it was Jake because it was so warm but then I smelled him and it smelled all wrong to be Jake. I looked up to see who my rescuer was and found my face right up against Sam. I tried to get to my feet and with the help of Sam I managed to do it without falling again. When I was standing I saw that Sam was not alone. The whole pack was with her including the only girl werewolf, which no one really liked except Sam. I smiled up at them.

**SAMS POV**

I can see why Jake is so worried about Bella's safety, she is an accident waiting to happen. I smiled at her faint blush. I heard Jake howling from a mile away so I wasn't surprised to see worry in her eyes as she turned to try to go inside. Before she could get to the door Jake was in the doorway.

**BELLAS POV**

Wow he looked mad and worried at the same time. A new look for him and I didn't like it. I tried to swallow it came to a surprise that I had trouble breathing. I looked behind me and then at Jake again and the next think I knew I was waking but to the sound of voices. "She always over reacts to this kind of thing." It sounded like Jared. "I know but she only acts like this because she cares about not only Jake but all of us." This new voice sounded like Sam. "She has become all of our friends and we have to make her see that we are fine with fighting vampires." This voice was too angry to be anyone else's but Paul's. I took in a deep breath of air and tried to open my eyes. To my relief they opened without any fuss. Once my eyes were focused I saw all eight of the wolves and Jakes dad. They all managed to fit in the living area and kitchen. I looked around the room looking from face to face. I could see they were all worried about _me. They were worried about a mere human girl and not themselves. _Why aren't they worried about how they are going to survive another vampire attack because of me? The way they looked and guarded me told me it was yet again about me. Why was I always putting the ones I love in danger so much? I sighed and everyone looked from each other to me again knowing that I was worrying.

**JACOBS POV**

I hated to see her worry so much. It wasn't good for her. I didn't know how to tell her any other way. I have told her so many times that we were not in any danger hunting vampires. I have told her that this is what we are made for. But sweet Bella has always been the one who puts others before her safety. I looked at her and took a deep breath knowing this was a battle I most likely won't win. "Look Bells we have to skip the bikes today." Sam has informed my father that a new group of vampires have been since around our land.

**BELLAS POV**

Why did he sound so casual in the beginning and end so formal? Something wasn't right. I knew Jake to well he was hiding something. What was it that he was hiding? I knew that he was going to try to get me to not worry about him or the others but he never tried to sound so business like. I looked up at him and saw in his eyes that this was not my Jake this was the werewolf Jake and that this was only business and I was not to get in the way. I sighed and started to sit up. At least I could hear what he had to say before I worried out loud. "What is it about these vampires that have you so serious?" I asked as I took Jakes hand to pull him to sit next to me. Then he started looking at the floor. "This new group has five very old vampires. They might not be as strong as the new ones but they are so much wiser and wise over powers strong any day." He looked up at me to see my reaction so I tried to look like this didn't phase me but inside I was crying out to him to not go and just stay here with me were its save and never leave.

**JACOBS POV**

I knew what she was thinking. She had a brave face on but I could see in her eyes that she didn't want me to go. I just smiled at her knowing that she was thinking that we could just stay here in this safe house and stay together forever. I sighed and said, "You know we can't just stay here. We have to go take these new bloodsuckers out".

**BELLAS POV**

Now this was the wolf I knew. He sounded like it was a game again. I was worried that they were in more danger knowing that these new vampires are old and wise. Most of the werewolves in this room are new and does not have that much experience. But they had enough fighting under their belts by protecting me for the past two years. I don't think they will listen to me so I just sat there silently worrying about the man I love risking his life yet again to save me. I was thinking of what Jake said about there being five. There was only one group I knew that consist of five vampires.

The Volturi was in Forks!


	5. Protecting My Soul Mate

_**This chapter is going to be in Edward's POV because I want you guys to see how he deals with losing Bella and how he feels when he is protecting her. I hope you guys like it. Plz R&R to tell me what you think-good or bad?!?!?!?**_

**EDWARDS POV**

I was hunting nearby in the woods at the back of my house when I caught the scent of familiar vampire. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around and raced to my house and was there in less then two seconds. I ran up to the door and was greeted by my little sister, Alice. "What have you seen?" Before I was finished asking my question my entire family was on our porch. Jasper was holding Alice in his arms protectively. "I saw the Volturi coming to check on Bella and how she is coping with being a new vampire." Alice said in a low voice only vampires could hear. It took me a minute to process this information.

I knew what I had to do and I hated it. She didn't want to see me and I promised myself that I would obey her command and not see her…well and least not have her see me. I have been going to her house at night to watch her sleep. I would get there way after she was done talking in her sleep so I wouldn't have to hear _his_ name come from her lovely lips. Oh how I missed those lips. I shook my head trying to get rid of those useless thoughts. I had to go see her and have her see me. I don't know if she will listen but I had a right to try, right? I mean she is still they only one I will ever love, but is it possible that she won't want my help?

What if the _dog_ was helping her and she didn't even have me in mind when she thought that the Volturi coming? What if she thought that they were not even after her and she just went about her business and never thought of me and my family getting killed because she was not one of us? I had to stop this. Of course she thought of us at lest the rest of my family. She loved them still she had to they were like family to her. She couldn't just turn her back on her family, could she? My family made up my mind for me. They all started to go towards their cars. "Wait, I think that Alice and I should go alone."

"I don't think she really wants to see you right now, Edward." Alice said in a pity voice. I have heard that voice too many times. I sighed in defeat. I knew she didn't want to see me, but in the back of my mind I hoped that she would. I watched as Alice took the Volvo and disappeared out of sight.

I turned to see five pair of eyes looking almost as hurt as I was. Almost. I stalked past them to go to my room to sit in my own thoughts and not have to hear their pity ones. When I got to my room on the third floor I blocked out the rest of my family. Before I could block all of them out I heard Carlisle tell Esme that he 'doesn't think that this was going to go well. That someone was going to get hurt.' I sighed and put up the rest of the wall to block out my family's thoughts. I was sure that someone was going to get hurt, and I think it will be me, and I hoped it wouldn't be Bella.

I thought about how Alice was going to tell Bella. Before I could think any more on the subject there was a knock on my bedroom door. I quickly let my wall as I swept across the room to the door. When I reached the door I knew it was Alice before I opened the door. "Why are you back so soon?" my fear was noticeable in my voice. I couldn't, wouldn't believe that Bella didn't even want to see, Alice, her best friend. "She wasn't home." Alice said before I could get too carried away. I sighed and went to go sit down. When I turned to the door again the family was at my door. '_Great just what we need the mutt hangout around' _I heard Emmett's thoughts. I looked up at him and he smiled warily like he did something wrong, witch normally was true but right now he said something useful. _' What if she's with him?_' It was Jasper this time. '_I can't see her anymore so she could be with the dog'_ Alice thought. "So now that all of you have the same thoughts…or close to them then why don't you share them out loud" I turned to Carlisle to see what he was thinking but he had blocked me. I was getting angry now. What good was my power if I couldn't use it all the time? Carlisle and Alice are the only two people that could block me so that made me calm down a little.

"We can't do anything while she is in La Push, so what can we do?" Jasper asked as he went to go stand next to his wife.

"I don't know what to do. She doesn't even want to see me." I told them. I had no clue how to get to her without starting a war. I could only hope that the dog could protect her. He could protect her in more ways then I could ever and for that I hated him even more. I wonder how long it will take for them to find out that the royal family is headed their way.

"Were you done hunting or do you still need to feed?" Esme asked in concern. I just smiled at her motherly face and nodded a yes. "Jasper can go with you he needs to feed as well." She finished and headed out the door and Carlisle followed. I looked at Jasper who was saying good bye to Alice . I looked away giving them some time alone. I walked to the wall that was just a big window and looked out past the woods to the clearing and thought about the first time I had put Bella in danger of our kind.

I had just killed the last threat not even two months ago. And now a new and way more dangerous _vampires_ are coming to kill my love. Even if she no longer loved me I still saw her as mine and I was not going to let anyone take her from me. Not even the son of a _dog_ that called him a man. He was as much as a man as the dog he came from.

I had to calm down I was getting worked up over a girl who hadn't chose me over _him._ I shouldn't blame the mutt I should blame the girl we have fought over and I had lost. I guess I cant charm everyone. I sighed and turned around to find Jasper was the only one left of my family in the room. I tried to smile to tell him that I was ok. Even though he was the newest of my family he didn't by it. I felt a wave of sweet calm rush over me and I thanked him and walked out of the room with him at my side.

There was nothing like a great family.

While I waited for my brother to finish his 'meal' I sat thinking yet again about how I was to protect Bella when she was hanging around a bunch of dogs. She knew I never liked her hanging around them. Well, I guess she really doesn't care what I like and don't like anymore.

I am truly in hell.


End file.
